The Last Mission
by thambu1996
Summary: Luck always runs out. It has for Harry. Dementors breaking his mind. Being haunted by a voice that might not even exist. To save a godfather who is as good as dead, Harry has to make the impossible work. To lie, to cheat, to deceive, to betray, to become something he will never recognize. But how far is too far?


"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please-", his mother's voice slowly faded as Harry woke up.

He found himself on a bed in the hospital wing. Just the usual, but something bothered him. At an instant he grabbed his glasses and his wand. He quickly stood up and looked around for danger. The balance felt off, too light and slightly lopsided. He tried to figure out what it was, but at an instant, his mind cleared. Pocketing his wand, Harry tried to recall.

He remembered being surrounded by dementors. Almost being taken by them. Come think of it, how did he escape and get here? He was answered by the appearance of a smug looking Snape. The minister was behind him talking to a worried Hermione.

Passing by a knocked out Ron, making sure he's alright, Harry approached Hermione. Snape just yelled at her to hold her tongue.

"Mister Potter. Thank goodness, you're awake. I was just trying to explain everything to your friend here. And I want you to remain calm and reasonable. We still don't know the full extent of whatever Sirius Black did. Add to those miserable dementors. I'm promising you personally that Black is paying for everything…in a few minutes", the minister said, checking his watch.

If possible, Snape's grin got even uglier. That slimy bast-

 _Why are you even surprised? If anything, you should expect him to act this way._

Harry was surprised hearing that in his head. Then he realised, Sirius was in trouble.

"Harry, I've told him everything. He still thinks Sirius Black has confounded us into thinking he's innocent.", Hermione told him.

"And for good reason.",then Snape proclaimed, "He has been a lunatic with killer tendencies from very young age. He's getting very much what he deserves".

"Indeed, Mr. Potter."

Hearing Minister's agreement made Harry pause. What more can be done when Hermione herself couldn't convince him?

 _Sirius is counting his last minutes. And Snape is making sure of it._

The voice was right on that part. He had to break out Sirius before it was too late. Only Harry realised, he didn't know where he was held. And he was pretty sure asking it straight forward wouldn't be of much help. So, Harry started to act paniced, though not all of it was an act.

"Wait. Dementors? They haven't left? Are we save here?", he made sure his voice sounded anxious enough.

"No no. Don't worry, Harry. Dementors will perform the kiss- "

"-In a safe place", Snape interjected, "And leave, after the deed is done."

Damn him. Damn Snape. Harry cursed inside his mind.

 _That's it. With Snape here, you can forget Sirius forever._

No! He has to save Sirius. At all costs.

 _Very well. Only Minister has the power to save Sirius. And for that to happen… Snape shouldn't be here._

Harry's mind went chill at what was being insinuated. The only way for Snape to leave right now is…

 _Take him out. Then you can … "make" the minister free Sirius._

Harry scoffed at the idea the voice gave. He didn't even know the spell and at the moment he didn't want to hurt anyone.

 _But you need to save Sirius, don't you? You have to stop letting things happen and make a choice. You don't even have to harm them. Just erase the memories. Of Snape. Of Minister. Then it would be easy._

Harry suddenly found himself perfectly able to recollect Lockheart's attempt from a year before. Could he even take them out at the same time? Two adult wizards against him? Harry observed that Snape was staring at him while his wand idly pointing downwards. He could get a drop on that git. Then catch the minister off-guard who would be focusing on the fallen professor.

Wait! Why was he even considering it? Harry didn't want to fight anyone. But before he knew it, his hand slowly grasped his wand from his back pocket. Harry's heart began to beat rapidly as his hand was acting out of his control.

Wait! Harry screamed in his mind. Don't do it, what about Hermione? That question seemd to have stopped the action.

 _What about her?_

Will she even help him in this? Harry knew Hermione wouldn't allow him to simply attack to people. She'll be pointing her wand, the moment she realises Snape is being hit.

 _Of course, She puts the rules before you. Just look at what happened with the fire bolt. Just be fast and you'll hit her in time._

No. He won't. Hermione is his friend. And he will not fight her or anyone. But his hand didn't seem to listen and started to bring his wand out front.

Panicking Harry tried to reason with who or whatever the voice was. But trying to converse this way was hard for Harry. Wait. Three against one is bad odds. Very bad odds. If he fails, then they'll think Sirius made him do that, adding to their proof. He could think of something else to save Sirius.

 _What else is there to do? Sirius is important to you, isn't he? Do it for him._

At least the hand stopped which Harry was grateful for. But as luck would have it, Snape noticed Harry's hand. Harry definitely didn't feel grateful but tried to act casual about it. But Snape's eyes didn't move away.

Panicking that he'd have to fight his hand again, Harry tried to think of something. Minister was only being adamant because of what Snape said. Snape chose that moment to glare even more at Harry. Right. So, If Harry could discredit him somehow, Minister might become more considerate.

 _And how do you plan on "discrediting" him? Claim that Pettigrew confounded Snape to act like this?_

Not a bad idea, Harry thought. But Hermione must've already told him about Pettigrew. Yet, he didn't budge. And Snape was palming his wand. The voice nagging didn't help. Maybe if he could provoke Snape into attacking him first that could prove it.

 _Right._ His hand was out of his pocket and Harry was openly palming his wand as well. _Yeah._ _Come at me, bastard._ And Snape looked ready to curse him as well.

Wait! I wasn't finished yet, Harry screamed again in his mind. God, he wished he could scream out loud. If Snape actually succeeded, then Harry would probably be knocked out and Snape could lie about it as well.

The voice screamed in frustration. Snape is lying no matter what. And Minister will not just "know' that.

Harry was suddenly hit with an inspiration. Maybe he'll have to work like the Minister knows it already. Then make him believe it himself.

 _Heh…What?_

Harry ignored it and started to speak out loud.

"Sir, You already know about Sirius Black, don't you? The man who sold my parents out? And then killed innocent muggles for just standing in his way when he was chasing after Pettigrew?"

Everyone else including the voice were confused at Harry, who himself was only winging it. His voice slowly turned more cold and dry as he spoke.

"So, this same man who's determined to kill me just chooses to confound me instead? Especially when he got his hands on me?"

Snape's eyes widened but Harry chose to ignore it and continued as his voice droned not unlike a certain ghost professor.

"And he also chose to confound my friends when he could've killed them as well? We know he didn't care about blowing up muggles he blew up years ago. Why should my friends be any different?"

Snape was currently looked shocked as if he saw a ghost and was rapidly turning pale. The voice insisted that hitting him now would be perfect, but Harry continued to drone out his explanation.

"I know you know sir. That man broke out of Azkaban and broke into Hogwarts to get to me. He was desperate. But instead of killing me, he just chooses confounding instead? That means two things. Either he was after something else all along. Or Everything we know about him is wrong … Which I'm sure you already realised, Sir. I know you're the smartest one here"

Harry ended it with a bit of flattery to sweeten the deal. He had seen Dudley use the same trick on aunt marge a lot.

"Why yes. I did. I did consider that possibility.", the minister stopped to think for a few moments. Snape… Harry thought the man looked ready to faint. His eyes- Hermione suddenly interrupted his observation, "Sir, Please. You can just postpone this. Just wait and interrogate him. Find what he really was after. Find how he escaped in the first place"

"I… I can't. With Professor Snape-", the minister stammered as he saw Snape's state. Then he calmed down and spoke softly. "I guess it doesn't hurt for you both to know. Say, even if he is innocent, there isn't much I can do now. The dementors, they only act based on what was written on that codex from Azkaban. I'd have to go and inform the Warden and the process of accessing the codex is a lengthy process. It'd be too late. There is a reason trials are held before sentencing, Harry.", He genuinely seemed sorry for that.

He then walked out after addressing Snape and the newly arrived Professor Dumbledore. Snape snapped out of whatever daze he was in. He quickly brought his face in front of Harry. He was fuming and Harry pulled his own face a bit back in fear.

"Now see here… You really think … You could get away… implying that I was lying", him taking deep breaths made Hermione grip Harry's hands in fear. "You'll face the consequences, Potter! For that choice-"

"Come now Severus. No need to be too harsh here. I'm sure your wards in the Slytherin require your support after this grave evening. I seem to recall young Malfoy has been quite "sensitive" this year. Avian trauma is quite impactful, you see. There was one time, when Fawkes-", Dumbledore began to muse an old tale but Snape made quick exit. Harry and Hermione weren't so lucky.

But Dumbledore made vague comments about saving more than life and not to be seen. Then he supplied… instructions?

 _He knows something you don't. Something other than Bird Tragedies._ The voice pointed out.

Vague instructions followed. Then a location. Flitwick's office. Thirteenth window from the west tower's right? Does he seriously expect him to fly to the window with the firebolt?, Harry asked himself. Not that he had enough time to get the broom from the dorms.

"-Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck." Three turns? Left or right? Which corridor? Harry didn't get a chance to ask these questions. But Hermione, nodded sincerely.

 _She knows what Dumbledore knows, but you don't. Should you seriously trust her?_ , that damned voice asked.

No. Hermione is his friend, Harry thought with conviction.

 _Apparently a friend with secrets._

Maybe he should ask Hermione about this. But she was busy fumbling with a chain. Suddenly his body glowed along with her and both of them were floating through a golden sea.

While being pushed into a cupboard moments later, headache was back in full force. "-three hours back in time-" was all he got.

 _What the hell? Time Travel?_

The headache worsened as images flew by in his head. Ron's off-handed comments, her impossible schedule, her sudden disappearances it all began to make sense. Sharp pain increased in his mind.

 _This is your trustworthy friend? With a secret hidden for a year-long from you?_

Harry found it hard to focus with the headache. But Hermione was being Hermione and was quickly forming a plan. Rescue Buckbeak, use it to save Sirius. And that they did. He followed her lead. By the looks of it, she's clearly been using that timeturner a lot. Especially her warnings and quick actions, Harry noted.

They got Buckbeak, and it felt strange looking at his past self like that. Like he was seeing a photograph, only a more interactive and a weird one. But there he was, standing in two places at the same time, doing two different things. No photograph can do this, Harry wondered.

Harry's mind was suddenly filled with anger when she prevented him from getting the cloak away from Snape. He could feel the annoyance bubbling from the voice as well. If only Hermione told him about this, at least, they could have brought the cloak with them back in time, making all these things easier. Even getting the firebolt would've helped. And the voice was making everything worse.

 _Worse than her? She could've been open about this and you both could've come up with better plan._

Harry was surprised because he could agree with that statement. They could've taken some time to come up with a better plan and then maybe came back four hours in time. But was it even possible? She clearly wasn't answering his questions. She didn't let him stop Lupin's transformation as well. Finally he had enough and whispered a suggestion. "No. We can do this Hermione. We only saw that rat run off into the forest. Maybe, we can catch him now. Keep him hidden with us. It's still the same". Harry hoped she'd realize what it all meant for him.

They were walking slowly around the edges to get to the lake, when Harry spotted the rat running deep into the forest. Hermione whispered, "Harry. Let's not risk it. Dementors will be here at any-". Harry already was running towards the forest. Hermione was behind him hissing him to stop but she wasn't fast enough to catch up with Harry. Harry noticed her stopping behind to take a breath. Ignoring her, He raised his wand to petrify the rat.

Before he could, the dead night's silence was suddenly cut through with a howl. A werewolf's howl, Harry identified. Based on the rustling of the leave, it was coming from behind them, towards Hermione. Harry stopped running but still saw the rat near the edge of the dense forest.

 _Not enough time. Get the rat. You need him_. The voice said again.

Turning back, Harry looked for pebbles and rocks. He quickly threw a few of them as far as he could. That should distract it, he thought. Then he signalled Hermione to be quite. Turning back, Harry saw that the rat was nowhere to be found.

Pocketing a few more pebbles Harry defeatedly whispered, "We should've brought Ron with us".

 _And whose fault is that?_

No one's, Harry sighed. He wanted to scream. He wished the voice would stop. He also wished for Ron's presence and Hermione's openness. This day wasn't getting better for him. Throwing a few more rocks again, they sneaked back towards the lake.

"Can't you turn back time again? Even just minutes is enough, Hermione."

Hermione looked apologetic, and pulled out the timeturner now encased in a shell, "It's locked, Harry. Locked for 2 more hours. The design prevents going back repeatedly. We are already at great risk. We should go look for Sirius".

They both continued towards the lake. Hermione tried to cheer him up by telling about a mysterious flash of light that came from the lake. Harry, knowing it'd be a false hope, still claimed it might be his father who cast a patronus to save him. He even entertained the idea that maybe his dad had used a time turner to save him. That would mean his mom might've done the same.

 _That would be something else, wouldn't it?_

He didn't mind the voice this time. It was indeed a funny thought. For an orphan wanting his parents back. Or. anyone who cared about him, for that matter. He can't be with Sirius, can he? That could be for the good too, his mind rationalized. If Voldemort indeed comes back, Sirius doesn't have to die for him, like his parents did.

Walking silently, He noticed his mother's voice from that dream kept running inside his mind. So, Dementors must be close. He thought if he'd ever be able to hear his mother's voice ever again without being near to Dementors.

 _Should I be jealous?_

They finally reached the lake and so did the Dementors. With his mother's cries starting to creep back again, he was hit with the sudden realization. He had to be the one to cast the patronus.

Quickly standing forward, he began to cast it while thinking of the memory. But it didn't work. All that was in his mind was his mother's screams. He tried of thinking back to his happy memories. They all seemed to slip away. The coldness and the dread started to spread. The headache worsened.

"What are you doing?", Harry asked to no one in particular.

 _It's not me. I can't get to the memories too,_ The voice panicked.

"Harry! They're going to kiss both you and Sirius!", Hermione cried. She was even casting shield spells at them.

He tried again. His wand vibrated with energy but the spell fizzled out.

 _No, We're going to die!,_ The voice warned him.

A dementor started to kiss his past self on the otherside of the lake. Harry meekly agreed that he'll die as well. Only if he couldn't cast the charm within a few moments.

Suddenly he felt his memories rushing back. He jerked his head as the memories seeming were pushed forward. They were pushed to the fore-front of his mind and quickly casted the spell.

Prongs shoot towards Sirius and him. His wand was vibrating badly. As the nearest dementor was pushed away from the lying forms of Sirius and him, Prongs suddenly flickered. It then burst out like a bomb and the bright mist spread over the lake driving away all the shrieking dementors.

Harry himself was thrown back quite a few feet from Hermione. Something was definitely wrong with him. The voice silently agreed with him.

Back in the air, Harry tried to think about why his patronus failed. Headache was still on. "You're stressed out, Harry. It's usual whenever I travel back in time". Trust Hermione for having all the right answers.

 _Heh. What about my answer? You couldn't cast a patronus because you were affected by a dementor before coming back in time. But that only happened because you couldn't cast a patronus in the right moment. Quite Loopy, heh?_

Landing on the tower, Harry wondered again, how Dumbledore knew exactly how they'd be here. His answer waved at him from the headmaster's balcony. Crazy Old man, Harry grinned waving back while Hermione broke Sirius out. Weird but useful time turners, He's definitely getting one.

Leaving Sirius to fly off into the moon, they ran back. Greeting a goofily smiling Dumbledore, they opened the door at the exact time Ron saw their other selves disappeared. Oh boy, he has a hell of a story to listen to.


End file.
